Tiempo después
by leaf-chan
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que los pokedex holders han estado, ahora le toca a sus hijos comenzar su aventura


**Yo: Aquí el primer capitulo**

**Soul: Espero que les guste**

**Kenta: Que comience**

**Yo: Kenta yo digo eso**

**Kenta: Da igual quien lo diga**

**Yo: Muy bien que comience**

Tiempo después

Capitulo 1: El cumpleaños de Misaki

En Kanto, en la casa de Red y Yellow

Ambar: Papá lo prometiste

Red: Si se que dije que te llevaría a la región Hoenn

Ambar: Papá ayer mismo me dijiste que me llevarías a Hoenn

Yellow: ¿Que pasa, cariño?

Red: Nada es que le prometí a Ambar que la llevaría a Hoenn

Ambar: Mamá el lo prometió

Yellow: ¿Por que no vas con Daichi?

Ambar: ¡Que! Ni muerta

Yellow: Vamos Ambar dale una oportunidad

Ambar: Pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Misaki, como voy a ir junto con el si me molesta

Red: Solo dale la oportunidad, ademas nosotros vamos más tarde

Ambar: Esta bien

Yellow: Cuídate

Red: Adiós

Ambar: Adiós

Salio y cerro la puerta

Ambar: *miro que Daichi también salio* Hola

Daichi: Hola

Ambar: Vamos a Hoenn juntos

Daichi: Ok

Fueron aeropuerto y se subieron al avión

Ambar: ¿Ibas directamente a mi casa?

Daichi: Si, mis padres dijeron que iban más tarde

Ambar: Los míos también

Daichi: ¿Te gusta alguien?

Ambar: N-No, que te hace pensar eso *sonrojada*

Daichi: Es que haz estado rara últimamente

Ambar: Ah eso, es que he estado pensando

Daichi: Pensando en tu novio

Ambar: No tengo novio, deja de molestarme *sonrojada* por eso no queria venir contigo

Daichi: ¿Que le paso a ese tal "Víctor"?

Ambar: Pues... Salimos y nos divertimos, esa vez es cuando Kenta y Soul nos visitaron junto con el tío Gold, la tía Crystal, el tío Silver y la tía Kotone

Daichi: Si *quedo pensando en ese recuerdo*

-Recuerdo-

Soul: No deberíamos espiar a Ambar

Kenta: Es que Daichi esta enamorado de ella y esta celoso de ese tipo

Daichi: ¡No estoy enamorado de Ambar! *sonrojado* Tampoco estoy celoso

Kenta: ¿Así? ¿Y por que la seguimos?

Daichi: Para vigilar que ese tipo no le haga nada

Soul: Esta celoso sin duda

Kenta: Lo mismo digo

Daichi: ¡No estoy celoso!

-Fin del recuerdo-

Ambar: Daichi

Daichi: ¿Que?

Ambar: Te pregunte "¿Cuanto falta para llegar?" pero no me respondiste

Daichi: Creo que en 15 minutos llegamos

15 minutos después, fueron a la casa de Ruby y Sapphire

Sapphire: Hola chicos

Ambar: ¿Donde esta Misaki?

Sapphire: Esta jugando con Mio y Nova, pasen

Entraron

Ambar: Feliz cumpleaños Misaki *le entrego su regalo*

Misaki: Gracias

Daichi: Feliz cumpleaños *le entrega su regalo*

Misaki: Gracias Daichi

Nova: Hola chicos ¿Son novios?

Daichi y Ambar: N-No para nada *sonrojados*

Mio: Lo siento si Nova les dijo eso, perdonenla

Ambar: No importa

Kenta: Hola parejita

Daichi: Y dale, que no somos una pareja

Soul: Kenta deja de molestarlos

Kenta: Soul pero si es divertido

Soul: No lo es, ya que Daichi algún día se va hartar y te va dar una golpiza

Yuuki: Pero si hacen una bonita pareja

Soul: Yuuki *un poco sonrojada*

Daichi: Por tercera vez no somos una pareja

Ambar: Oigan, no estamos aquí para discutir, estamos aquí por que hoy Misaki cumple 6 años

Nova: Ambar tiene razón

Ruby: Ya llegaron más invitados

Abrio la puerta

Aiko, Ryota y Alice: Hola

Ruby: Hola chicos

Alice: ¿Donde esta Misaki?

Misaki: Aquí estoy

Aiko, Ryota y Alice: Feliz cumpleaños Misaki *le entregaron sus regalos*

Nova: Yo también quisiera estar de cumpleaños

Mio: Pero tu cumpleaños es en diciembre... ya me dio hambre *saco unas galletas y se las empezó a comer*

Nova: ¡Quieres dejar de comer!

Mio: Lo siento ¿Quieres?

Nova: ¡No me metas con tus asuntos de tu comida!

Sapphire: Por cierto ¿Que paso con nuestros senpais?

Emerald: Es cierto, no vinieron con ustedes

Nova: Mi mamá dijo que ellos vendrán más tarde

Todos: Lo mismo nos dijieron a nosotros

Emerald: Bueno esperaremos

Kenta: Hola Alice ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

Alice: Si, tu eres chico lindo que se llama Kenta

Kenta: ¿Te parezco lindo?

Alice: Mmm... Bueno... yo... *sonrojada*

Tocaron la puerta

Alice: E-Esta vez voy abrir yo

Abrio la puerta

Red: Hola, lo siento si demoramos

Yellow: Es que estábamos eligiendo el regalo de Misaki

Emily: Yo llegue tarde ya que a alguien se le olvido el regalo

Kevin: No me culpes, tu también tienes algo de culpa

Emily: No, la tienes tu, te dije que dejaras todo listo

Aiko: Mamá, Papá, pueden dejar de discutir

Alice: Es cierto

White: Emily no seas tan mala con Kevin

Black: También es cierto de que se le olvido el regalo, ja, ja, ja

Kevin: Black de que lado estas

Black: De ninguno

Kevin: No ayudas

Blue: Yo solo le quise dar más tiempo a mi hijo para que se le declare a Ambar, ho, ho, ho

Green: Chica ruidosa

Blue: Pero aún así me amas Green

Green: Si lo se

Daichi: Mamá tu también crees que me gusta

Ambar: Yo no estaré con el

Blue: Mi querida Ambar, Crystal dijo lo mismo hacia Gold y ahora están casados y tienen un hijo

Crystal: Si ya lo se Blue-senpai pero me lo tiene que recordar

Blue: Lo siento

Gold: Vaya Ambar te haz vuelto toda una mujer

Crystal: Ni se te ocurra *le agarra la oreja y se la empieza a tirar*

Kotone: Ya Crys no hagas sufrir tanto al pobre Gold

Silver: Se lo tiene bien merecido para que aprenda

Mikasa: No le duele al tío Gold

Sapphire: No mi niña

Red: A lo que venimos

Todos: Feliz cumpleaños Mikasa *les pasaron sus regalos*

Pearl: Nova

Nova: Si papá

Pearl: Si vas a jugar ten cuidado

Star: También no te ensucies

Emily: Star amiga cuanto tiempo

Star: Hola Emily

Emily: Así que escogiste a Pearl, buena elección

Star: Si gracias

Emily: ¿Que le paso a Oliver?

Pearl: Oliver *empezó a escuchar la conversación*

Star: Ese chico era un imbécil, menos mal que encontré a Pearl

Emily: Si Pearl-senpai es tu tipo

Star: Si me hace reír

Emily: Si pero...

Diamond: ¿Pearl que haces aquí? ¿Estas escuchando la conversación?

Pearl: Dia shh

Star: Así que escuchando conversaciones

Pearl: L-Lo siento Star

Star: Te perdonare pero no lo vuelvas hacer

Pearl: Ok

Platinum: Dia

Diamond: Si Platinum

Platinum: ¿Donde esta Mio?

Diamond: Esta jugando con Mikasa y Nova

Platinum: Ah, ok

En el patio

Ryota: Que lindo es Hoenn

Aiko: Ryota echamos competencia

Ryota: ¿Cual?

Aiko: En hacer una carrera de 5 vueltas

Ryota: Acepto

Empezaron a correr

Soul: Yuuki mañana empezaras tu aventura

Yuuki: Si ¿Y tu?

Soul: Si en Johto empezare mi aventura, quiero ser una criadora pokémon y ayudar al prof. Oak con la pokedex

Yuuki: Yo también le ayudare a mi abuelo con la pokedex

De repente aparece Kenta

Kenta: Hola parejita

Yuuki y Soul: N-No somos una pareja *sonrojados*

Kenta: Ok, Soul te necesito

Soul: A-Ahora

Kenta: Si

Con Kenta y Soul

Kenta: Soul como tu eres una chica y eres mi mejor amiga te dire algo

Soul: ¿Que cosa?

Kenta: Te acuerdas de esa chica que se llama Alice

Soul: Si

Kenta: Pues esa chica me gusta mucho y quiero conquistarla ¿Que me recomiendas?

Soul: Se tu mismo, a nosotras nos gusta que los hombres sean como son

Kenta: Ok

Sapphire: ¡A comer!

Entraron y empezaron a comer, llego el paste que hizo Sapphire y empezaron a cantar la canción del cumpleaños feliz

Todos: "Feliz cumpleaños a ti  
Te deseamos a ti  
Feliz cumpleaños Misaki  
Que lo cumplas feliz"

Ruby: Pide 3 deseos ante de apagar la vela

Misaki: Si papá *pidió sus deseos en la mente y soplo las velas*

Blue: *saco una foto* Que linda esta Misaki

Green: Siempre traes la cámara

Blue: Si, la grabare en vídeo *saco la cámara de video y empezó a grabar*

Se empezaron a divertir, eran las 10:05 de la noche y Misaki, Nova y Mio se quedaron dormidas

Platinum: Dia vamos

Diamond: Si Mio se quedo dormida

Star: Nosotros vamos con ustedes

Pearl: Si Nova se quedo dormida también

Black: Si ya me esta dando sueño

Ryota: A mi igual y me dio hambre

White: Otra vez, bueno cuando lleguemos les haré la cena

Todos se despidieron y se fueron, en la casa de Red y Yellow

Yellow: ¿Vas empezar tu aventura?

Ambar: Si, quiero entrenar pokémon y ayudar al prof. Oak con la pokedex

Red: Esta bien

Ambar: Tengo sueño... Buenas noche mamá, buenas noche papá

Red y Yellow: Buenas noche Ambar

en su habitación

Ambar: _Pronto comenzare mi viaje, estoy emocionada, espero que Daichi no me moleste si me encuentro con el*_pensó* Mejor me duermo *cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida*

Fin del capitulo 1

**Yo: Les gusto, bueno pronto la aventura comenzara**

**Ambar: Comenten y hasta la próxima **


End file.
